


Sunny

by mattaretto



Series: Weather Girl [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattaretto/pseuds/mattaretto





	Sunny

“Alright guys, we’re getting a new a new team member.” Tony spoke, addressing the team as they stood around the room. 

“New team member? Since when do we need a new team member? We’re doing just fine on our own, we don’t need her help.” Bucky asked, crossing his arms over his chest. She was stood beside Tony, feeling out of place in the new group of people who seemed to forget her presence. 

“Since the mission called for her.” 

“She’s also standing right in front of you, perfectly capable of being addressed like a normal human being rather than talked about.” It was her to cross her arms over her chest, jutting out her hip as she stared at the brunet man. No one said anything as the two stared each other down.

“Whether you like it or not Barnes, she’s joining us.” 

That had been their first interaction. It was rocky and Bucky wasn’t fond of having a new team member, but he got over it nonetheless. She was a good combat fighter, strong and swift like Natasha. Despite knowing she held powers, no one really knew what they were. She’d yet to showcase them, claiming she would when it was needed. Whatever that meant. 

She wasn’t called on a mission for a while, but stayed at the compound, training and interacting with the team. Bucky had learned that despite her loud mouth and refusal to be talked over, she was considerate and kind. 

It had been raining when he woke up early in the morning, restricting his running to the indoor track. He didn’t like the indoor track, he prefered to be outside but he despised the rain more. He was surprised to see by the time he was done running that it had stopped raining.

The news said it was going to be raining all day. 

He walked to the kitchen, to find her up and about. She was in a large hoodie, the fabric falling off her shoulder and the sleeve bunching up around her wrist. He stopped for a second to watch as she moved about the kitchen, stirring something in a pan on the stove. 

“What’re you cookin’ there?” She turned and smiled widely, and he swore the light streaming in through the window grew brighter. 

“Eggs, do you want some?” She was quick to turn back to the pan, as to not let the eggs burn.

“Yea, I’ll take some, thank you,” She nodded, swaying her hips a little as she cooked. There was a small chirping noise and he tilted her head. Before he could ask about it, there was another and she was pulling something out from her pocket and setting it on the counter. He moved to get a glimpse at what it was. 

“What- Is that a duck?” 

“Duckling, yes. His names is Howard.” 

“Why do you have a duckling?” 

“He was injured, Bucky! I couldn’t just leave him there.” As she thought about it, the lighting in the room seemed to dim. 

“Does Tony know about this?” 

“Not yet, but I’ll tell him. I’m just waiting a little.”

“Your secret is safe with me, doll.” She smiled again and the room brightened. 

“Grab the plates, would you?” Nodding, he walked over and grabbed them down. She seperated the food onto the two plates, Howard pattering around on the countertop. She turned off the stove and he grabbed some forks. Before picking up the plates, he watched as she picked up Howard and put him back into her pocket. 

The plates were set on the table and she put Howard on the table then retrieved cups. 

“What do you wanna drink?” 

“Orange juice is fine, doll, thank you.” She nodded and filled the glasses. One with water and one with orange juice. They sat at the table, talking as they ate. Every time she laughed the room grew brighter. 

“Do you control the sun?” She stopped mid bite and looked at him, eyebrows furrowing. 

“Control the sun?” 

“Yea.” 

“No.” 

“Oh. Do you control the weather or something then?” 

She grinned, light illuminating the room, “They don’t call me Hurricane for nothing, Barnes.” He stared at her, taking in the way her eyes glowed and the light lit up her features. He looked out the window behind her for a second. 

Bucky always did like sunny days.  


End file.
